Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion?
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Makas new weapon Zane has alot to take in about her lost weapon.With the DWMA planning an attack on Alex and Souls army,will Maka be able to fight him?Zane on the other hand just wants whats best for his meister including her to make the right choice of fighting or not.With secrets,first loves and enemies,its still action-packed! **Soul Eater: A New Beginning** SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well... here it is guys. The sequel to Soul Eater: A new Beginning. I hope you enjoy it and revewi what you think about it.

* * *

Maka sighed and laid down in her bed after a long agonizing day at school. She switched off her lamp and closed her eyes as she faced her window lying down. Before she even let out a breath of relaxment, she heard her weapons voice call her from the living room.

"Maka!" she sighed once more and threw the covers over her head, "I need to ask you something!" Not responding, Maka hoped that he thought she was already sleeping and move on to something else. He called her once more. The next thing Maka heard were light foot steps closing in on her room. Then a knock.

"Hey, who's Soul?" He scrunched his nose and leaned on the door frame and held the doorknob in his hand. Maka quickly sat up in the hearing of that name and turned to him.

"Why?" she slid out from underneath the covers and walked over to her weapon. He shrugged and held up a picture from his other hand.

"Just asking. Found this under my bed. What is he? Ex? Old friend?" she snatched the photo from his grasp and turned to set it on her desk.

"First what were you doing under your bed?"

"I dropped my sock." He said as casually as possible and hunched his shoulders. She nodded and leaned back on the desk.

"Can we talk about this in the morning Zane? I just need some sleep right now." He scratched the back of his head and smiled softly at her.

"Sure. Tomorrows Saturday. I'm not doing anything." Maka smiled at him and closed her eyes. They both stood there for a minute or two before Maka spoke up.

"Goodnight."

"Ah, right. night." He bounced up from the doorway and backed out of her room.

"Close the door." She slipped back under her covers and wrapped the blanket over her shoulder, closing her eyes.

It's been three years since she's heard that name. Three years without hearing his voice and his smell of cologne when she washed his laundry. Since he promised that he would be back before she even noticed he was gone. Soul never once has sounded so serious when he whispered in her ear those words that always brought her back to when they first met. 'I'm not like your father.'

_"I think you can handle a temp for a while right? Just a couple weeks. I'll find a way out of here and out of this spell. I promise I'll come home when I get out." _

Maka suddenly opened her eyes as she heard those words run through her mind. So smooth and calming. Like Zane's, but they weren't Zane's words at all. She can't even remember what Soul sounded like. All she knows know is that he's never going to come back. He promised in a couple weeks, but it's been three years. Her friends even, forgotten completely about Soul. Like he never even existed. When he was their childhood friend and they didn't react the slightest when they heard he wasn't coming back home with her. When she got back from Alexandria's and walked into Kids mansion with Wes, he didn't seem surprised that Soul wasn't with her.

Maka shook her thoughts away. They were too painful for her aching heart. To hear rumors about her losing her weapon against a witch in school was bad enough. But to think about it three years later when everything was back to normal?

In the morning Zane stepped out of his bed around noon and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror squinting because of the brightness of the light and yawned lazily at himself in the mirror. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with the cold running water and ran his fingers through his brown hair. Now that he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings, he looked at himself once more and smirked.

Maka stood in front of the door with a towel in her hand as Zane opened the bathroom door and took a deep breath, "Maka." She groaned in response and pushed her way through and shoved him out of the bathroom as she closed the door.

"Well good morning to you to Ms grumpy pants." He said to himself as he made his way back to the living room. He stopped as he reached the end of the hall and smiled, "Morning Blair."

"Oh Good morning Zane! Someone's in a good mood this morning aren't you?" she smiled and hopped off the couch in her cat form and rubbed against his legs.

"Not really. Well… I am. Maka's not." He smiled weirdly and continued his way to the kitchen.

"Nya~ what wrong with Maka?" Blair hopped onto the table and sat down, licking her paw.

"I'm not sure. I'm just guessing she woke up in a bad mood today or something." He pulled out a box of cereal and grabbed a hand full and shoved it in his mouth.

"She probably upset that you found out about Soul." Blair said with a snooty tone in her voice as she trailed out of the kitchen. Zane cocked his head to one side and pursued after her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kitty cat. What do mean? She's using another weapon behind my back or something?" he picked Blair up and held her under her small cat arms an arm's length away.

"Of course not silly. Put me down and I'll show you." when he set her down she immediately started off to Maka's room.

"I'm not allowed in there without permission Blair. I don't want to make Maka even more mad than she already is." He stood outside her room and shrugged his shoulders. He heard Blair giggle as she went through Maka's closet and came back out with a small book floating behind her. She trailed back out to the living room between Zane's legs and rested herself back on the couch. He sat next her and grabbed the book.

"This isn't her diary or anything important to her right?" he glanced warily at Blair as she transformed back into her human form.

"Nonsense Zane! Open it up!" he shook his head and opened the cover as he heard the shower start in the hall, "Alright, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

He flipped through the pages as he involuntarily got closer each time he looked over at a picture, "So Maka and this dude were pretty close then huh?" Blair nodded and smiled.

"Oh yes. Soul and Maka's wavelengths matched perfectly. Like they were made for each other. Oh look! I remember this! I took this picture. Soul just got out of the hospital after he saved Maka from this Crona." Zane laughed a confused laugh and turned to Blair.

"What do you mean saved her from Crona? He's alright I guess. A little edgy but not willing to attack anyone." He sunk down in his seat and closed the book, waiting for answers.

"Before they saved Crona from a crazed witch, which by the way was his mother. She wanted him to like, I don't know, devour everyone's soul because he had the _evil_ black blood." Zane took a moment and thought before he shook his head and laughed.

"That sounds about as crazy as I am if I Maka took my video games and pizza away." He set the book down on the coffee table beside the couch and stood up, "I'll just ask Maka when she's ready to tell me about this guy. No biggy." He held his hands out and stretched his back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Haha... Welcome to 2013 guys! So... i realized, i forgot to give you guys a description about Zane. so below this note is a short SHORT summary of him and Makas age in this. enjoy this chapter because theres more where it came from. read and reveiw people!

* * *

Zane Harper:age:17  
shaggy brown hair  
light brown eyes  
weapon form: double Bladed black scythe  
**has psychic abilities **(OH YEAH!)

Maka is 16 in this sequel =D

* * *

Maka walked out of the bathroom with her skirt and her yellow sweater vest, her hair still damp from the shower. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Zane who was sitting on the couch watching TV. After a while of her sitting next to him, he looked over at her and put on the fakest smile Maka has possibly ever seen.

"What'd you do?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Nothing. Why do you think I've done something? Maybe that's just how I smile now." He crossed his hands and closed his eyes. Maka bit her lip and lazily looked at the TV.

"Where's Blair?" Zane cringed.

"Oohh… see here's the thing… she left. She said something about meeting up with someone, somewhere, at some time." Zane bit his cheek and furred his eyebrows.

"Okay." Maka placed her hands in her lap and looked over at him. He smiled at her, "you went in my room didn't you?"

"She did. I stayed in the hall." Maka laughed as he stood up quickly and ran across the room away from her, "I can't lie to you. I'm sorry." He said between breathes. When she opened her mouth, Zane covered his head with his hands as he was expecting something thrown at him.

"I'm not gonna hit you dumbass. What did you take?" he relaxed and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Uh, Blair showed me this album from your closet." He picked it up from the coffee table and spun it around in his hand as he held it in front of Maka, "She said I could find some answers about this Soul guy." Maka looked up at Zane and half laughed.

"Are you jealous?" Zane frowned as she laughed at him.

"I'm not _jealous,_ Maka. I'm… curious. You know I get into things I'm not supposed to get into…" he whispered that last part mostly to himself and looked down at the floor. She rolled her eyes and stood up to walk to the kitchen. Zane gasped and jumped in front of Maka, holding out his hands.

"Don't go in there." She took a few steps back by his sudden outburst.

"Why?" he closed his eyes and put his hands up to the temples of his head.

"I'm sensing danger in there." He quickly opened his eyes and looked at Maka.

"The only danger in here is you. You're young and stupid." Maka pushed past him and into the kitchen. Zane followed right after her and leaned against the counter, "When will you stop believing you have some sort of psychic ability?" she opened the cupboard and a bowl fell out and almost landed on her hand if it wasn't for Zane. He caught the bowl and set it gently down on the counter and softly smiled at Maka.

"When I'm wrong for once. You could have broken your finger. You can't use me with a broken finger Maka." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. She rested both her hands on the counter and bit her tongue from saying anything to hurt the boy's ego.

"I'm just going to tell Zane, your 'psychic abilities' have nothing to do with a bowl falling on my fingers." He was standing in front of the small table and spun on his heel to face his partner.

"You're just jealous you don't have psychic powers like I do." She growled lowly to herself and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want me to take you down to the-," the phone rang, interrupting Maka from threatening Zane. He bolted out of the kitchen only to come back with the phone in his hands.

"Eww… its lord Death… here." He practically shoved the phone into Maka's face and grabbed the box of apple jacks off the table. Maka sighed and answered the phone.

"Lord Death?" she kicked Zane behind his knee and caused him to stumbled slightly as he held the cereal box. He pretended to throw the box at her quietly as she talked on the phone.

"Right…now? I know its Saturday…. Yeah, we'll be there. Okay bye." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes as Zane got really close up in her face.

"That hurts every time you do that. Why do you do that?" he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on his feet.

"I used to hit Soul in the head with books, you should be grateful." She walked back out of the kitchen and went to her room to get ready. Zane cussed under his breath and snatched his jacket a little too roughly from the coat hanger by the door. Maka slipped her trench coat over her shoulders as she continued down the hall way to the front door.

"OOOHHH a mission! Yes! Man Maka, why do you keep secrets like this from me? You could have told me as soon as you got off the phone…" he opened the door for her and followed her down the hall to the exit of the apartment.

"SO… what'd we have? Keishin attack? Bank robbery?" he asked her these questions but the kept shaking her head.

"No. It's not here either. Lord Death said something about suspicious activity a little ways away from the city. He wants us to check it out with Kid and Black Star." She heard Zane whine at that.

"How come we don't ever get any missions by ourselves? We can handle it." they walked down the sidewalk at a quick pace towards the academy.

"Because I'm still not used to using you like I was with Soul, Zane. You wavelengths are completely haywire sometimes. One moment they're normal, the next, they've skyrocketed." This made him frown a bit as he tried to keep up with Maka's pace and keep warm at the same time.

"Well yours aren't exactly perfect either." '_Really? Nice come back Zane. Smooth…'_ Zane mentally hit himself for his lame comeback and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka didn't have anything else to say on that topic so she kept her mouth shut. Zane looked at his meister with a thoughtful look his eyes and he kept close behind her.

"Hey, how come you never talk about Soul? How come I've never heard about him until now?" he held his hand out in a gesture and pulled his jacket hood closer to his face.

"Zane…" Maka sighed as she watched her breath go past her as they kept on walking.

"I think I deserve to know what happened." He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking towards the school.

"We have a mission to go do. I can tell you later." He shook his head and stuck his hand back in his pocket.

"Screw the mission Maka. Something tells me you're still a little off about what happened between you two. Because it's not my wavelength that skyrockets from normal." He let his hood fall his head and kept his gaze locked with Maka's. She looked down at the ground from her weapons stare and let out a breath, causing the air around her to turn white quickly.

"I can stand here all day. Nothing's going to stop me from figuring this out." when she looked at him, he realized Soul was still a weak spot in Maka's defense. She would break down at any given moment when it came to talking about him. Zane took a step forward and Maka took a step back away from him shaking her head now.

"I can't. I'm sorry Zane… but I can't talk about Soul. It feels like if I tell someone about him, I'm going to start to forget him." surrounding them now was quiet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He had w-white hair right? And… red? Eyes. Red eyes." Maka looked up at his face as he concentrated. She slightly nodded, knowing he couldn't see her, but was still silent.

"He thought he was cool at everything." Zane kept his eyes shut but could see Maka nodding to everything he was saying, "Didn't want to admit to you that this was something he couldn't defeat. Why else would he have left? No… he-he stayed somewhere. You? You left him."

"Stop it Zane this isn't funny." She didn't want to admit to herself that he has gotten every detail he's said correct. But it was the truth. He has.

"Your last words were…" he stopped and closed his eyes. Realizing what he was doing, Zane ran in hand through his hair and gritted his teeth, "I love you." he whispered, opening his eyes. Maka swallowed the lump in her throat as tears began to form in her eyes. Zane opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"How did you do that?" Maka didn't make eye contact with him whatsoever and shifted on her feet. Zane looked up at the cloudy sky and bounce on his toes.

"How come you didn't just tell me Maka? It would have been so much easier to just-," she stepped forward and stuck a finger at his chest.

"My past, is _my_ past okay? Stay out of it." she stormed off back towards the house, leaving Zane tense and speechless with his eyes, once again, closed.

"I can't help it Maka. I've tried to tell you a million times before. It's nothing I can control!" he yelled as he kicked a small rock by his foot out into the street. He hated himself for having such a gift. Usually people would kill to have something he has, to see the past, what's happening in the present, and the future. Some people claim its witch craft; others would say it's just a gift someone gets one in a million years. Zane thinks it's a curse. To have such capability is like the most lethal weapon someone could ever have. Worse than guns, knives, bombs, anything you could name, this has got to be the worst one.

To think someone in the world besides him to have this power would be a miracle to see. Just one other human being to have the power to see _into_ someone's soul. Not like Maka, to _see_ someone soul, but what's happening or going to happen to that person. That's why Zane hated himself.

He sighed and walked the other direction of the house and down the street to Chubra Cabras. If there was anyone he could talk to, he'd be in there most likely on a Saturday afternoon. He opened the door and was greeted by the man at the register. Zane saw the red haired man he was looking for and headed over to his table and sat down.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" he was still sober. This was what Zane was hoping for right now. All he wanted to do was talk to him before he drank, "I had a hunch that you were no good. Like that bastard who left my daughter a few years ago!" Spirit slammed his fist down on the table and frowned.

"Mr. Albarn, I'm not here for a drink. I just need to talk to somebody right now." Zane slumped down onto his arms on the table and buried his face.

"What's the problem then kid?" Spirit asked the waitress to hold the booze for now until the kid left. She walked back into the kitchen with the tray in her hands.

"Maka's pissed that I found out about Soul." Spirit nodded his head and motioned him to continue, "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone before Mr. Albarn?" Zane looked up at him; his eyes were turning red around, telling the man he was trying not to cry.

"Let me tell you Zane, I've had many secrets in my life. Some… have ruined my relationships with my wife and Maka. It's not good to have secrets by yourself-," Zane interrupted.

"But I've tried to tell her. Every time I do, she thinks I'm joking around. I try everyday to get her to believe me sir. I try." Spirit put his arm around Zane's shoulders and patted him on the back.

"Give her time. That's what all women need is time. She's thinks you're joking because she doesn't want to admit to herself that you're telling the truth. They're always looking for something to fight about Zane. That's the lesson to learn in life. Women want a fight. If they're not right about something, they try to prove you wrong." Zane looked at Spirits eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yeah…" he bit his tongue so he didn't say anything about his 'secret' to Mr. Albarn, "thanks for the talk Mr. Albarn. And… enjoy your shots of Screaming Eagle."(A/N an expensive kind of wine I guess. I looked it up. I needed a brand for him to say…0_o) Zane said as he slipped out of his seat and towards the exit. Spirit furred his eyebrows at how he knew what he was drinking and turned around to make sure he left the bar.

"Crazy kid…" he shook his head and waved for the waitress to bring the wine out.

Zane walked out of the bar and stopped at the curb of the sidewalk as he looked both ways before crossing the street. Smiling at himself for successfully scaring Spirit, he started to head home to confront Maka about his secret and explain to her how he did it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane kicked the apartment door closed and threw his keys on the table, "Yo, Maka! You home yet?" he slipped off his shoes and jacket and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, "I'm sorry 'bout earlier. You know… I tried telling you but you wouldn't listen." He sat on the couch and threw his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He took a drink of the can in his hand and looked around. It was a little to quiet for Maka to even be home right now. Where would she go? He saw her storm back this way. Zane shook his head and grunted as he got out of his seat and started walking towards his room.

He stopped at his door as he heard someone shuffling through his things on the other side. He pushed the door open a tiny bit and looked through the crack. Furring his eyebrows at his unexpected guest his pushed the door open all the way and leaned on the doorframe, "Black Star?" Black Star stopped looking through his stuff and gave Zane a small glace before going back to looking through his things.

"What'd you doing?" he stepped into his own room and the first thing that caught his eye was the big, waist high Rottweiler tied to Black Stars ankle that was sitting on Zane's bed, "Holy…. Shit! Dude!" the dog growled at Zane which cause his to beck up to his closet door.

"Relax Zane, he won't hurt you. Check this out, I found him in the street." Black Star yanked on the dogs leash and pulled him off the bed. Zane took a deep breath and cautiously set his drink down on his night stand.

"I hate dogs." He stated as he inspected his bed for dog fur, "And why did you bring it in _my_ room? On _my_ bed?" Black Star laughed at Zane's concern and took the dog off the leash. Zane held his hands out in a 'why?' gesture and threw his head back in annoyance. He wondered how Soul put up with this guy _every day_.

"Oh, yeah, hey? Did you see Maka come by sometime?" Black Star shook his head as the dog ran out of Zane's room.

"Not that I know of. Why? Did you two get into another fight?" Zane shrugged and sat down on his bad with his soda in his hand.

"I don't know…," Black Star sat down next to him, "It seems she's starting to lose her concentration or something. Every time I do somethin' stupid, she goes off on me like it's the end of the world."

"Zane, dude. I know exactly what you need." Black Star slung his arm around him and dragged him out of the room into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Black Star said as he forcefully pushed Zane into a seat and wandered over to the fridge, "No looking either!" Zane folded his hands on top of the table and placed his forehead on them.

"Why the hell not? You better not be stealing our food again Star. You know how much it cost to get all that back?" he didn't respond but chuckled lightly. What seemed like over an hour to Zane he finally heard Black Star slam something down on the table beside him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thought I lost you there for a moment. You looked dead. Here" He slid a cup full of strange lumpy orange liquid in front of Zane. He raised his eyebrow and looked into the glass from the top.

"What is this?"

"This my man, will get all your worries off your chest. I call it Black Stars disaster…" Black Star said in a little too confident tone in his voice.

"I'm not drinking this." Black Stars eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"It smells weird. I wouldn't be surprised if it crawled out of the glass and across the table!" Zane pushed the glass away from himself with his index finger.

"Dude." Black Star argued with him.

"No-,"

"Dude come on. Just drink it." Zane shook his head and gapped at Black Star.

"No. I'm not drinking it." Black Star crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why not? It took me forever to make. I promise-,"

"Black Star-,"

"I promise it won't crawl around in your stomach."

"Oh, yeah that sounds very promising. If you're so confident it won't crawl around, then you drink it first."Zane looked over at him, "Black Star?" Black Star was looking straight ahead of them at the hall way from Maka's room. He pointed and Zane followed his finger.

"Uh… Zane…He's got the book…" Zane swallowed and placed his hand on Black Star arm.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is… if he chews up Maka's book…" Zane didn't finish his sentence as he and Black Star looked at each other.

"Count of three, we get up slowly and walk cautiously towards the man eating dog and get the book from his teeth?" Black Star suggested. Zane nodded and silently counted to three.

"One… two… three." They jumped up out of their seats and ran towards the dog. Zane jumped up on top on the table and let Black Star run after the dog. Chuckling, he watched the dog chase Black Star around the living room and into Maka's room. Zane's face went white and he stopped laughing.

"Black Star!?" he hopped off the table and into Maka's room with the dog and Black Star. He stopped as he saw Black Star on top of Maka's desk and the dog lying on the floor ripping the books pages out one by one, "Get the dog. I'll get the book…" Black Star smiled and climbed down.

"Now!"Black Star jumped on top of the dog and Zane dived for the book between the dogs paws.

"Zane?" Maka came into the apartment backwards holding a couple bags of groceries in her hands and turned around. She was greeted by Zane a few inches from her and his hands behind his back.

"Hey Maka. I was wondering where you were." He grabbed the bags out of her hands and left Maka confused at his sudden urge to help her, "Listen… I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know he was that important to you still." He shouted from the kitchen. Maka shook the confusion away and slipped off her shoes before coming into the kitchen.

"It's fine. It's my fault mostly. I should have told you about him sooner." She sat down at the table and fiddled with her hands in her lap. Zane finished putting away the food and turned around to look at his meister.

"Anything… else you wanted to say? Ask me?" Maka thought about it for a moment.

"You weren't lying about you 'psychic abilities' were you?" he shook his head and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Not really… that's not something I would lie about." He stretched his hands over his head and yawned. Maka took notice of his arms beneath his sleeves when they slipped down when his hands were in the air.

"What happened to your arms Zane?" he pulled them down quickly and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Nothing." She got up and walked over to him. Maka held out her hand for him to show her. He sighed and placed his arm in her hand and she slid his sleeve halfway up his arm.

"What happened? You didn't have those before we left!" he snatched his arm back and rolled his sleeve down.

"No. I found Black Star in my room… I thought… he was a… burglar?" Maka shoved past him and walked into the living room. Zane's eyes widened as he spotted the vase the fell on the floor when Black Star was being chased by the dog. He rushed past Maka and quickly picked the vase up.

"How did that get on the floor?" Zane asked as if he didn't know how it did get on the floor. Maka took it from his and set it back in the table.

"I don't know… how it got on the floor Zane?" she copied his tone. He swung his head in her direction lazily and rolled his eyes.

"Black Star…" he mumbled, barely audible for Maka to hear.

"What was that?"

"Black Star brought. A dog. Into the apartment." Maka set the vase down and looked around the room.

"Really?" she scoffed, "How… big was it?" Zane could tell from the tone in her voice, she didn't believe him.

"You don't believe me?" threw himself down on the couch and rested his hands behind his head.

"Not really, no. unless you have some proof that a dog was here." She crossed her hands and waited. Zane took a deep breath and let it out in a yell.

"Black Star!" the dog came running out of Zane's bedroom, barking and growling as it jumped on top of the sofa and laid on Zane's lap calmly.

* * *

A/N sorry for the late update... ive b een busy with soccer games and stuff. hope you enjoyed this chapter because im starting to write the next!. it should be up by thursday of friday... read and reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Maka sat down in her desk, frustrated and upset about what happened to her new book that Black Stars dog tore up. Most of all, she was mad at Zane for being such a smart mouth towards her. He's never done that to her. Up until now that is. She crossed her arms and turned the opposite way as Zane took his seat next to her. He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets before sliding down in his seat. Maka glanced his way, slightly over her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Maka…" Zane pursed his lips. The sound of his voice made Maka shut her eyes tighter. Now that she thought about it over night; Zane wasn't much different from Soul at all. And the more she thought, the more he started to sound like him.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly. She turned towards him, letting out a deep breath. He didn't turn to her, but instead, he stayed faced forward towards the front of the classroom. He blinked and his eyes fell to his feet on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Maka perked up and smiled a small smile. Zane finally turned towards her and gave her a toothy grin.

"I don't even remember why I was mad at you in the first place." He was going to answer, but was interrupted when Stein walked in the classroom. Zane relaxed and motioned Maka to wait, before he pulled out a piece of paper from his folder. Maka's guess was that he didn't want to get in trouble for talking again, because last time, the scalpel Stein threw at him nicked his ear by a few inches. Zane started writing on the paper and constantly glanced towards the front of the class to make sure Stein wasn't coming. Maka folded her hands in front of her and watched Zane from the corner of her eye. He folded the paper up and held it towards her under the desk. Maka took it and quietly unfolded it.

_-How come you don't want to talk about him? Did he do something wrong, or was your relationship _that_ good?_

Maka gave him a look before she pulled out her pen and started replying.

-_I just don't feel the need to talk about him okay? Soul was just a really close friend of mine…_

She tossed the note back to him. Zane read it slowly and squinted his eyes at the paper for a while. Maka rolled her eyes and started paying attention to Steins lecture. She didn't pay attention to Zane until class was over, mostly because he didn't bother her during that time. But she noticed that he was actually paying attention to the lecture today. Which was weird, but she wasn't going to complain. Zane never really paid attention to Steins lectures mostly because he was dissecting something and blood wasn't really his thing.

The bell rung a little while later and Stein dismissed the class to go home and get some rest for the test tomorrow. Maka gathered her things and stood up to wait for Zane. Lazily, he stood up from his seat, stretched, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka leaned her weight onto one foot and put her hand on her hip.

"Are you done now?" she asked him. He half laughed and smirked at her.

"I don't know… what am I doing?" Maka rolled her eyes and motioned him to follow. He hopped a step playfully and started walking by her side.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Zane asked her, watching his feet as they went down the stairs, "Cause I was thinking we could go out to eat or something."

"You just don't want to cook tonight." She stated the obvious. He pointed a finger at her and smiled.

"That's true. I don't, but I also wanted to go eat at that new place down the street from the café. I've heard they have some awesome fish there." Maka smiled at him and stopped when he opened the classroom door.

"I don't like fish remember… they smell horrible." Zane gaped at her.

"Who doesn't like fish? There is seriously something wrong with you." he was going to step out of the classroom but Maka put a hand on his chest quickly and furred her eyebrows. She slapped his chest pretty hard and he pulled back wincing.

"Maka, what hell?" Zane locked eyes with her and noticed she was looking at him with a look he learned to recognize instantly, "What's the matter?"

"Shhh! Be _quiet_ Zane!" Maka's look of concern washed away and was replaced with sadness, "He's here…"

"W-who? Maka what are you talking about?" Zane grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. She yanked her hand free and started for the door.

"He's here in the school." She said before she ran off down the hall way. Zane cussed under his breath and ran after her.

"Maka! Wait!"

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Why was he here? Was he finally home for good or was her mind starting to play tricks on her? She could hear Zane calling after her, but she ignored him and continued up the stairs. Maka stopped at the top and looked frantically both ways. Zane caught up to her panting slightly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Maka?" she ignored him again and her eyes locked on the auditorium doors down the hall.

"Zane… he's in the auditorium. S-souls here. I can sense his soul in there…" He quickly looked at her with wide eyes and calmed his breathing down.

"Are you sure Maka? I mean, it could just be from you getting a lack of sleep or something…" She shook her head and turned towards him.

"You're a psychic right? Tell me what's going to happen if I walk through those doors Zane?" he chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It doesn't work that way Maka. I can't just-,"

"Do it Zane! What's going to happen?" Maka snapped at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm not going to see anything…" he blew out from his mouth and furred his eyebrows, "I can't Maka… I told you I can't just-," he opened his eyes but Maka wasn't there. She was already at the doors entrance, about to open the door.

"Maka!" he ran to her as she opened the door. Maka walked in without thinking twice and stood in between the row of seats. Zane sighed before he closed the door after him and rushed to Maka's side, grabbing her hand in the process.

"You can't just leave me like that. What if something was wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"He won't hurt me…"

"Where is he?" Zane asked eyeing the dark auditorium.

"He here somewhere…" as she said that one of the spotlights switched on above the stage. It was fixated on the front edge of the stage where a figure sat. Maka recognized that figure within a heartbeat and squeezed Zane's hand.

"Maka…" she let go of Zane's hand and took a couple steps towards the stage, "I was wondering when I was going to see you again…" Soul said mockingly.

"Soul," she was going to run to him but Zane caught her by her waist and looked up at the stage.

"Maka… wait. Look at me." he spun her around in his arms and grabbed her face with both of his hands. He searched her eyes, and shook his head, "Look at him Maka… and think before you act." He let her go. She slowly stepped to the stage, looking back at Zane before she reached the stage. Her heart sunk when she realized he wasn't any better than when she last saw him. He was still under Alex's spell.

"Hi Maka…" he said swinging his feet up on the stage and crossed them. She stood in front of him, resting her hands on the edge of the stage.

"Soul… why are you here?" he cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

"I can't come and visit you anymore?" She clenched her jaw and opened her mouth to say something. Soul stood up and stopped her from saying anything. He walked around the stage a little before he spoke.

"Remember those last words you told me? Before you left?" he asked her, loud enough so Zane could hear. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the middle of the isle watching them, "I couldn't stop thinking about them for days after that. Weeks even… you know I promised you i'd come home eventually." He stopped in the middle of the stage and turned to face her, "well… I have some news for you from Alexandria…" Zane perked up at that and sat up in his seat, like he was going to get up.

Soul squatted in front of her and smirked, "I'm not come back." He whispered to her, "Shhh… don't say anything. She gave me a choice, right? The other day. I knew she was trying to test me. Honestly I don't want to leave. I feel good. Having so much power and all. I'm at the top of the food chain right now and at my max power. My very first enemy is also my first love." Maka stepped back and eyed him.

"You'll regret staying with her Soul… the DWMA is planning an attack on-," Soul stood quickly and interrupted her.

"Planning an attack on Alex and our army! Blah, blah, blah. You think I live in a cave Maka? I'm not stupid! What do you think _we've_ been doing these past three years? Do you think I've been sitting on my ass ordering servants around like nothing?" Soul jumped down off the stage and spun around to face her again. He inched closer to her, their faces only inches apart from each other, "I've been training an army." Soul said with a smirk.

Zane stood up from his seat and stepped into the isle. He stopped heading towards them when Soul turned his head towards him.

"And _you_ must be Zane. Am I correct? The replacement weapon?" Soul walked away from Maka and towards Zane. He circled around him, inspecting him, like he was prey, "Nice." He grabbed Zane's arm and looked up at him, "This is gonna hurt a bit…" Soul said playfully. Before Zane could pull his arm free, Soul sent a shock through his arm and Zane screamed in pain. Maka ran towards them and tried to pull Soul off Zane. She jumped back when Zane's arm transformed into his scythe. Soul laughed and held his arm a little higher. Zane gritted his teeth together and dropped to his knees.

"Can't see in this light…" Soul mumbled to himself, "Jeremy! Hit the lights will you?!" Maka didn't know who he was talking to, but the rest of the auditorium lights came on. Soul nodded and yanked on Zane, standing him up.

"I think you're a little dull Zane… your gonna need to do something about that soon." Soul informed. He let go of Zane, pushing him away slightly and turned around to Maka, "It was good to see you again Maka. I hope I don't run into you the next time I'm here… it's gonna be fun." He kissed her cheek and walked back to the stage. Soul jumped up and stood in the middle, "See you in the battlefield." He said before he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the stage.

Maka looked at Zane and helped him up from the ground, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he sighed and transformed his arm back to normal, "What the hell did he do?" he asked mostly to himself, checking his arm. There was a hand print from Souls grip in his wrist.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out…are you sure your okay Zane?"

"I told you Maka I'm fine… are _you_ okay?" she looked at the ground and her eyes softened.

"I… I don't know…" she looked back up at the stage where Soul stood before his disappeared and closed her eyes, "I don't know…"

* * *

A/N hey guys sorry i took so long... i couldnt think of ANYTHING to write...


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident in the school auditorium, Maka hasn't left her room since they got home. Zane didn't know what she was doing in there, but it was starting to worry him. For the fact that it did involve sobbing and screaming earlier, he was about ready to kick down her bedroom door. Not _once_ since he was assigned to her, has he seen her so upset. He knows Soul was important to her and all that, but to him- it didn't seem like _she_ was important to _him_ if he can just leave her like that in the first place. Zane sighed before getting up off the couch, stretching and slowly making his way down the hall to give Maka one more try.

He stopped at the foot of her door and looked down at his feet. _Should he even bother anymore tonight?_ He listened for any signs of crying, screaming or any other kind of upset activity before raising his hand to the door.

"Maka…" he softly knocked twice and waited, "Can I come in?" nothing. Not even a moan. He sighed impatiently.

"Maka I'm coming in." he opened the door and stopped in the doorway. He knew she would be mad for letting himself in but he didn't expect her to throw something at him.

"I told you to leave me alone Zane!" she threw the closest book next to her and hid her face back in her pillow. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed frame, pillow hugged between her chest and legs. Zane dodged the book without effort and continued to make his way in the room.

"You've been in here for hours doing nothing but screaming and crying Maka. What else was I supposed to do?" he kneeled down in front of her, making their eyes level with each others.

"Go to sleep. Watch TV. Go read a book if you have to." She snapped back, muffled by the pillow in her face. She gripped even tighter onto the pillow as she felt it was being removed from her grasp and grunted. Zane threw the tear stained pillow onto her bed and sat back down in front of her cross legged.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked, ignoring her requests to leave. She sighed after realizing he wasn't going to listen and looked down, letting her hair fall into her face.

"Nothing… I'm just upset." He half laughed annoyed with his meister's stubbornness and leaned closer to her.

"About what?"

"_Nothing_ Zane…" Maka tried to get up and move away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Your thoughts say otherwise…" he whispered, his voice cracking from the stress she was putting on him. Maka relaxed in his grip and rested her head back against the bed frame. She forgot he can do that… that's the only thing she hate about his abilities. That he can always tell her thoughts when he wants to.

"Yeah? Well… I didn't ask you to read them did I?" she inquired. He opened his mouth to say something, but Maka stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"I know your worried Zane, but honestly I'm fine. I'm being a _girl_. You know? Those things you and Black Star chase at school? An emotional, stubborn girl." She dropped her hand from his face and smiled at him. he returned the smiled and sighed.

"I don't think stubborn is the right word for you…" he said as he stood up, holding his hand out for her. she took it and bounced up off her knees. He smiled at her once more before placing his hand on the back of her head and bringing her forehead to his lips, " good night Maka…" she chuckled and playfully pushed him away.

"Good night." One thing she _did_ like about Zane… he always found a way to make her smile. Even on her worst days.

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He switched off the hall light before entering the den. Blair was sitting on the arm rest in her cat form sleeping with her head between her paws purring. Zane threw himself back down onto the couch and put his arm around the cat and started petting her behind the ear like he was earlier.

"Maka-Chan feeling any better? She seemed pretty upset." Blair asked slyly. Glaring at Zane for rudely awaking her from her slumber.

"Yeah, I guess. She was smiling at me so… maybe." Blair rubbed her head against Zane's hand and purred loudly.

"Nee-Chan just needs time to cool off. She so stressed that its stressing _me_ out!" Zane chuckled quietly to himself and stared out the window across the room.

"Me too, Blair. Me too. I'm gonna head to bed now. Maka should still be up for a little. I know she has to take a shower still… night." Zane got up and left Blair in the den on the couch and headed to his room. she stood up on the arm rest and arched her back, stretching. She hopped off the couch and padded her way to Maka door.

Zane closed the door behind him and leaned back on the door, placing his hands above his head, "Girls…" he blew out his cheeks and flopped down on his bed with his hands behind his head. lacing his fingers together, Zane crossed his ankles at the end of the bed and yawned. He smiled as he remembered Maka mocking him for not understanding why she was acting like that and closed his eyes., letting his drowsiness take hold of him.

His boots mixed in with several following behind him, were heard down the corridors and hallways in the castle. His white hair was dimly lit by the torches on the wall as they made their way to the main chamber.

"How many students are actually going to be at this so called 'war', Jeremy?" Soul asked slightly looking back over his shoulder at the officer. He rushed to Souls side with a smug look on his face.

"About the entire school population… 1200 sir." Soul stopped and the three other soldiers behind him stopped quickly, not wanting to run into their commanding officer. For the punishment they knew he would give them would only end badly.

"1200… that sounds about right… and you said earlier that there was only a cou-,"

"Only a couple disabled ones injured during the last small attack. Yes, but that still doesn't really make a difference since they have Death's son fighting alongside them." Soul nodded slightly and swallowed.

"I want you to go send word down to the barracks that they better be prepared for what's coming soon. Tell them Deaths son and a couple other of their greatest fighters will be there." Soul said. Jeremy nodded. Soul started for the doors but Jeremy stopped them and suggested:

"What if… we… take them out one at a time before battle? Get rid of them now before they grow stronger sir." Soul bit his lip in thought and rested his hand on the door handle.

"Very well, I'll deal with them myself. Send out a scouting party and tell them to notify me if they spot any of them." Jeremy nodded and ran off in the other direction.

"Stay." Soul commanded to the guards behind him as he opened the doors and walked in. two of the guards closed the doors behind Soul and stood their posts at either sides of them.

"So what's the news? Any _new_ reports of the Shibusen students that were spotted a couple miles out?" Alex asked inspecting her nails, sitting sideways in her throne with her feet tossed to one side.

"I went out and dealt with them myself. As for the soldiers who seemed to fail that task are being taken care as we speak." A sly smile snuck its way onto Alexandria's face. She swung her legs over the arm rest and stood up from her chair. Walking over to Soul, she slid her hand onto one of his shoulders, across his back and held onto his other shoulder. Her arm now around him, she started walking him around the room.

"you must be so exhausted after doing all my dirty work for me… why don't you rest for a while?" they stopped in front of her chair after they walked in a circle around the room and she pushed him down onto the throne. Soul looked up at her confused and a little worried.

"I feel fine." he protested, standing back up. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back down a little harder this time.

"Rest." She spat. She didn't need to say it twice that time for him to listen. He pulled his shoulders out from her grip and leaned back in the chair, pulling his legs up to his chest. Alex smiled and walked to the window next to him. She leaned her elbows onto the clod stone window sill and placed her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Just think Soul… in a couple days, Death City will be ours… No one will be able to stop us. Not even that _GIRL_ of yours will be able to." Soul gripped the arm rests slightly, "they'll be down on their knees begging for surrender…_" _ Alex painted an image into Souls head. One with victory. He stared into space facing the double wooden doors in front of him.  
~

_He was standing there on the top of the DWMA's stair case, looking out to a pile of ruble down in the streets below that was once the great Death City. Survivors cowered in fear, hiding like mice hide from the cat. This time, this time he had the upper hand. No more being told to go out on missions, not knowing if he was going to come home to his friends. No, his friends were all dead. He gave them the chance… to switch over with him. But those bastards said they'd rather go to hell and live there than join him. _

_Soul sneered at the thought, but that was soon replaced with a evil smirk as he walked down a couple steps to meet with his mother. Alex wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek quickly before looking back out to the city. _

"_Look what you've done… it's yours now. Make what you want with it. it won't last forever…" _

"_What do we do now?" he asked. She sighed and placed her free hand on her hip. _

"_I don't know Soul… whatever you want. You earned it." Soul nodded and unwrapped himself from her arm and walked back up the steps. When he reached the top, the first thing he saw was the pile of ruble by the schools entrance way. A small arm caught his attention and he walked over to the pile. Soul kneeled down and threw some of the rock off the body. When he cleared enough to be able to see the owners face, he froze. His eyes went wide with shock and he stumbled backwards and landed on his butt. It was Maka… she was dead and it was because of him…._

He didn't want that. No, in his mind Maka had to stay alive and the only way he can see that happening is not even fighting in the war. Alex would kill him herself if she ever found out about that though. Standing up, he straighted his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex turned around from the window sill and leaned her back on it.

"To go capture the threats to our army." he said in a dark tone and walk out of the doors. They won't know what hit them.

* * *

A/N Okay... sorry for the short note on the last one... i was using my sisters computer. Anyways long story short was sleeping one night before i updated and all of a sudden... BAM! the story line pops into my head (dont you hate when that happens?) so i have it all planed out and ill be updating a LOT faster than before.

Read and Reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're free to go… Soul, took your spot. No matter how __stupid __that was, he really must love you." Alex unlocked the chains around Maka's wrists and stepped back. Maka jumped in surprise as she could feel the blood flowing back into her hands. Placing her hand on one of her wrists she looked at Alex and then back at Soul._

_"That's it? I'm free… what about Soul? He's my weapon, I can't just leave him he-," he interrupted the two girls squabble._

_"Maka go." He sounded seriously grave about this decision, "Just go before she changes her mind. She'll let me go eventually, right mom? And besides, you can find another weapon; just don't resonate with 'em. They'll find out how smart you actually are. "He chuckled at his own joke, leaning his head on the wall. Maka shook her head and looked back at Alex._

_"I'll give you five minutes before you have to leave my property." And with that her guards and she walked out the dark room, slamming the door behind them._

_Soul slid up the wall and kept it as support to stay up as he grabbed Maka's wrists. She didn't argue about him touching her right now. She was too weak and sad. Soul brought her close and wrapped his arms around her small frame in a hug._

_"I won't find another weapon Soul. You're my weapon. I don't want to change that." He rolled his eyes and pulled away from her._

_"I think you can handle a temp for a while right? Just a couple weeks. I'll find a way out of here and out of this spell. I promise I'll come home when I get out." he said barely over a whisper in her ear. She clenched her jaw in frustration and slowly nodded her head._

_"Kay… when you do, we'll throw a party. A small welcome home one. Like when you got that scar." She suggested obviously trying to get the idea of leaving out of her head._

_"The night I get back, will be the night I fall for you over again. You know you're impossible. You always thought that I was stronger than this. I am, but when it comes to things like this, we'll just have to see what happens kay?" Maka stepped forward towards him and stood on her toes to fully wrap her arms around his shoulders._

_"I love you…" Maka whispered in his ear, before she stepped back and walked towards the door._

Soul slid back down against the wall, letting his hair fall in his face, clinging to his damp skin. He watched Maka's feet from underneath the door slowly disappear down the hallway on the other side and brought his knees up to his chest. She loved him… that was all that mattered to him in that moment, even though he was under a dark spell, she loved him. Maybe he thought she was smarter than she actually was after all. He chuckled to himself for making such jokes at a time like this.

Now that his so called 'mother' has him right where she wanted him, he couldn't help but think what she was going to do with him now. What in the world did she went with him in the first place? It's not like she wanted a nice little family gathering. That option was throw out the window as soon as she sent Wes back to where ever he came from. So what did she want him for?

The two dark doors opened up, revealing Alex standing there with her hand on her hip and a cocky smirk on her face. She walked towards him, her jacket trailing in the air behind her without making a sound. Alex squatted down in front of him and placed her arms on her legs, letting her hands fall between her knees.

"Love is such a _pitiful_ thing…" she looked him directly in the eyes, "That's what I told your father… come to think of it, I think that was the last thing he heard." She stood up grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him up with her. He grunted in pain and barred his teeth at her. To Souls dismay, she smiled even wider and giggled.

"Feisty little one aren't you?" she let go of his hair and moved her hand down to his arm, grabbing it and dragging him behind her as she made her way out the door and straight down the hall to what Soul might recall as a lab of some sorts.

"Here's the deal little one, "She looked at him over her shoulder, "You become a pain for some of my lab assistants and I will cut your hand off." She looked forward again, "I'm not playing around. Right Greed?" one of the guards trailing behind Soul waved his handless arm at Soul while smiling happily. Soul furred his eyebrows slightly and looked forward, keeping his eyes on the bottom of his mother's coat.

"I promise it'll be quick." She pushed into the lab first and ordered the guards to stay outside. She closed and locked the door behind her and pushed him further into the room.

There were two other people in the room with them, most likely the scientists she was talking about. One of them had white hair like his and a dark shade of brown eyes. The one was wearing a pair of goggles and some sort of laboratory shower cap thing over his hair. They gently grabbed Soul from her grasp and led him to a horizontal table. He stepped up onto the small platform and laid back against the cold metal. The one with the goggles walked away and started preparing something. The white haired one stayed with Soul and strapped his arms and legs down, pulling the straps tight.

Soul looked around the lab, finding Alex sitting on an island counter in front of him a few feet away with her legs crossed, swinging back and forth. The remains of his bloodied torn shirt being removed from his body made him gasp at the cold metal hitting his back. He looked over at the scientist who shrugged at him and threw his shirt onto the counter behind him. He then turned to Alex and fumbled with his hands.

"Should I ga-," she interrupted him sharply and jumped off the counter.

"No. I want him to feel what I went through. Make sure you do that one thing I asked you about this morning too. Don't want to forget that, or the consequences will be devastating.

"Right. Right. Okay… sorry kid…" he said as he grabbed the needle from her grasp and walked back towards him. Soul started squirming and tried to break his arms free from the straps. The scientist gave him one last glance before he shoved the needle into Soul bicep slowly. Soul screamed and threw his head to the side.

Alex watched her son scream and squirm under the straps before she turned to the door and wave her hand in the air, "Have fun boys! ~" she sang and left the room.

The white haired scientist took the needle out and wiped Souls arm where the needle was. Soul breathed heavily threw his nose and looked at him with one eye open.

"What's your name?" he managed to growl behind his teeth. The scientists gasped and he closed his eyes. Soul furred his eyebrows and growled at him louder when he didn't answer.

"I said what's your damn name?!" the scientist smiled slightly and looked down at his hands.

"Kimbly… and that over there is Stephen." Soul opened his other eye and brought his head off the table, looking at Kimbly with his full attention.

"Well, Kimbly… has anyone ever told you they don't like being stabbed with needles?" Soul snapped jokingly. Soul smiled after a couple seconds of asking him and chuckled. Kimbly's smile grew and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well for someone who about to go through something like this, you sure are a cheery person." Soul closed his eyes and smiled a toothy smile at him.

"Of course I'm cheery. I just found out the girl I love, loves me back!" Kimbly laughed nervously at him before he walked away to Stephen, mumbling something in his ear. Stephen nodded and looked back at Soul over his shoulder, goggles shining under the lights.

"Soul… "Stephen started, turning around completely, holding what looked like something that would come out of a computer, "Has Alex told you what the procedure is?" Souls smiled had gone away and was replaced with a nervous frown. He shook his head unsurely.

Stephen and Kimbly walked over to him, holding the chip between his fingers. Stephen leaned in closely to Soul and held the chip up to his face.

"This." He waved it back and forth, "This is project 50134… otherwise known as '50U1 34T3R'. It has the power of the impossible." Soul clenched his jaw and could only watch as the scientists explained to him what he was about to go through.

"It's like this; you want to go somewhere far away, with the snap of your fingers it'll happen." Kimbly added.

"But that's the basics of what 50134 can do. After the surgery, you'll go through a process of training for a couple months." Stephen dropped the chip into his hand and set it down on the counter.

"Of course it's the matter of getting the chip _into_ your body that's the problem." Soul looked between the two scientists worryingly.

The screams of agony and pain echoed throughout the castle halls, sending a shiver up any of the guard's spines who heard. Most of all Alex was also sort of worried about it too. Maybe it was too much for him to handle. After all he is her son. It's her nature to be worried about him… right?

She sat in her chair, like always, legs tossed over one of the arm rests, her chin in her hand. Alex sighed loudly and threw her head back in frustration.

"Greed!" she shouted. One of the giant double doors opened and revealed a brown head of hair, "Go check on them. Make sure he's still_ breathing_. After all he _is_ your commanding officer…" he nodded and disappeared again.

Greed jogged down the halls, following the screams. He stopped at the foot of the door and waited after the sound of screams stopped. Grabbing the door handle, he opened the door and practically jumped into the lab. Both the scientist casually turned around and greeted him.

"She asked me to check on him…" Kimbly smiled at Greed and took off his bloodied gloves, tossing them into the trash.

"Well, the operation is complete… although I'm not sure he'll be waking up for a few days. Damn kid wouldn't stop screaming, we had to do something." Stephen pushed past Kimbly, holding his gloved hands out in front of him.

"He'll be fine. The black blood in his system is healing him as we speak." Stephen said as he replaced his gloves with new ones, "With the black blood _and_ project 50134… Alex has no clue what she's in for… he's an unstoppable monster now… that is if it works." Greed tensed up and slammed the door closed.

"If the commanding officer doesn't make it through, there's no telling what she'll do to us…" Greed said in a panicked tone, looking down at his missing hand.

"He'll make it. Just give him a few days…" Stephen said with a firmer voice and stood between Kimbly and Greed.

"W-what exactly did you to him?" Kimbly looked at him, shoving his hands in his lab coat, and smiled wildly.

"Well, we explained to him what project 50134 was, then we simply cut open his spine… inserted the chip and connected it to his nerves. All the screaming you heard was from him when the black blood acted like a giant antibody… fighting against a bad virus." Greed took a step back in shock.

"_My god…"_

"After that, we closed him up. Kimbly decided to knock him out because he was getting a headache…" Kimbly gave thumbs up, closing his eyes.

"All better now!" he said with the same wild smile on his face.

* * *

A/N I kind of like Kimbly... he's insane... Also! i found out im following an author on an app who is also following me on here! i really like her stories! you guys should go check her out! **EndlessSky26  
**next update will be when ever i can... (Because some teachers dont know the meaning of SUMMER VACATION and dicided to give me history homework...) -_- enjoy. READ AND REVEIW!


End file.
